James Potter and the mission to bring back Sirius Black
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: James potter and his friends are in their second year of Hogwarts and want to surprise Harry by bringing back Sirius Black. To do so they need the help of the Summer twins (who are first years students who are decedents of Helena Ravenclaw and the original owner of the elder wand.) Clearing Sirius Black from his false crime proves to not be the only challenge standing in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Receiving the letters.**

On a foggy August morning Luna Lovegood Helped her father sit up as Neville Longbottom came in with a tray of food for him. Luna's father had gotten much worse, the doctors had given him five months to live. Sunny quietly came in holding a letter in her hand. She sat down beside her grandfather.

"I got my letter grandpa" Sunny whispered.

"l...l…eat…s he…e…ar I…tt" Her grandfather barely managed to say.

"Dear Mrs. S Longbottom, we are pleased to inform you you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" Sunny read in a whisper.

Meanwhile Hermione was trying to get Ron out of bed. When screaming at him didn't work, she smacked him with a book.

"Bloody hell Hermione" Ron stated as he sat up.

"Hey I warned you the last time" Hermione pointed out.

"Get him" Hermione shouted as her kids came into the room.

Rosie and Hugo jumped on Ron laughing their heads off. Hermione laughed and joined in by tickling Ron. Ron gave up and got out of bed. Hugo got on Ron's back for a piggy back ride.

Meanwhile Gabrielle and Collin were having the usual problem getting their lazy twin sons (8 year old Nigel and Rolland) out of bed. Then all of the sudden Abby and Swan came running into the room yelling "They came, our letters came." At this news, Nigel and Rolland sat up in alert.

"Dear Mrs. S Creevey, we are pleased to inform you you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" Swan read her letter.

"Dear Mrs. A Creevey, we look forward to your return to Hogwarts. The following list is your required school supplies needed this year" Abby read her letter.

Meanwhile at the Delacour household, eleven year old Billy was fast asleep when Ali suddenly shook him awake. When Billy sat up, Ali sat on the edge of his bed and tossed him his letter.

"Dear Mr. B Delacour, we are pleased to inform you you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" Billy read.

"Congrats you'll love it I promise" Ali said as the two of them headed to the kitchen.

In the Ravenclaw palace, the identical Summer twins, Rebecca and Rosalie, raced each other to the front door. On the ground was two letters from Hogwarts, both addressed to Mrs. R Summers. When they picked up their letters, 10 year old identical twins, Rochelle and Rodney, stole the letters and ran off with them.

"Give those back, or we'll tell mummy" Rebecca warned.

Rebecca and Rosalie chased after their younger siblings all the way into the kitchen. There, their parents Victoria and Cormac were eating at the table. The youngest Summer, 8 year old Raymond, was at the table playing wizards chess. Victoria broke up the fight by having Rochelle and Rodney return the letters to their sisters.

The Summer's family was unlike any other. Rebecca and Rosalie were the keepers of the dark box, a box that contained the most powerful magic. They had matching skeleton keys around their necks that opened the box. Besides that, they both wore pink tiaras on their head, they were royalty. They both had blonde hair, and Rebecca had pink high lights in hers.

Rochelle was the biggest spoiled brat in the world. She too had blonde hair and wore a pink tiara. Her twin brother Rodney was the biggest annoying cry baby in existence. Raymond however was different than his family. He kept to himself, and you never knew what was on his mind.

At Black family residence, the Potters were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. Lily was nervous about going, in case Umbridge was there. She held the hands of her brothers tightly. James and Albus had become very protective of Lily. When joking around Ginny described it as Lily having her own personal body guards.

However when they arrived at Diagon Alley they spotted Jane, Nutcracker and Goyal. Umbridge however was not there. This made Lily feel much safer.

"James, Oliva, there you are" Ali said as she approached them.

"Hey Ali" James responded.

"Come on, Billy's getting his wand" Ali stated and Grabbed James's arm.

Ginny, Harry, James, Olivia, Albus and Lily followed Ali to Olivander's wand shop. Fleur was there wrapping up Billy's first wand. Bill was there too keeping his other kids in line. Waiting by the door was Abby and her family.

"Hey guys" Abby said to James and Ali.

"Hey Abby" Ali replied.

"James why don't you and the girls go get your school supplies" Ginny suggested.

James Ali Abby and Olivia agreed and left to buy their school supplies, taking Billy along to buy his as well. In the wand shop, Swan was trying wands.

Swan waved the wand and turned the desk into a bunny. Ginny caught the bunny as Fleur took away the wand from Swan. Fleur then gave her a second wand to try. Swan waved this wand and levitated the desk chair.

"That's the one" Fleur stated.

Swan paid for the wand then left with her family. Only moments later, Neville and Sunny came in. The first couple of wands caused big mishaps, which Ginny took care of. Fleur gave her a 7th wand to try then took four steps back, expecting another disaster. However this wand chose her.

"Well finally" Fleur said as Sunny paid for the wand.

The next costumers were Rebecca and Rosalie. The first wand each of them tried, began glowing very bright. Then sparkles surrounded the wands. The girls paid for the wands then left without saying a word.

For the rest of August, James Ali Olivia and Abby met up every day and played around with minor spells and potions. One day in mid-August, James made a potion and slipped it in Ginny's drink. The potion turned her hair green for a week. James got grounded for the rest of August for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Arriving at Hogwarts.**

Around ten in the morning, the Potters arrived at platform 9/34. James and Olivia hugged their family and boarded the train. They found Ali, Abby, Billy and Swan in a compartment and joined them. Shortly Sunny came up to them.

"Can I join you" Sunny asked.

"Of course" James said and Sunny sat down.

"Guys this is Sunny, her parents are friends of mine, her father's professor Longbottom. Sunny this is Olivia, my cousin Ali, her brother Billy, their cousin Abby and her sister Swan" James introduced.

A couple of hours later they arrived at Hogwarts, Just like the previous year, Hagrid called for the first years. Sunny, Billy and Swan followed the other first years out of the train.

In the great hall, James Ali Olivia and Abby joined the other Griffandores at the Griffandore table. After moments of chatter, professor McGonagall came in leading the first years. Like the year before she explained how the sorting worked.

"Kate Bell" McGonagall called out.

"Griffandore" that hat decided.

Kate got up and sat beside Jamie, who was her big brother.

"Sunny Longbottom!"

Sunny walked forward with high confidence and sat on the stool, then put on the hat.

"Alright, I see cleverness you belong in…Ravenclaw" the hat decided and Sunny joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Billy Delacour!"

"I see a sense of adventure, and loyalty. You belong in… Griffandore" the hat decided.

"Rebecca Summers!"

"Did she just say Rebecca Summers" James whispered.

"She did" Olivia confirmed.

"Its clear you're brave, true, loyal and full of adventure. Only one place to put you…Griffandore" the hat decided.

"Swan Creevey!"

Swan slowly walked to the stool, sat down and put on the hat. James was staring at Rebecca, he couldn't figure out why she was wearing a tiara at Hogwarts.

"Griffandore" that shouted which brought James back to his senses.

"Rosalie Summers!"

"You are a clever witch with a care free attitude. You're always proving yourself too. I know just what to do with you…Ravenclaw!"

"Rhiannon Summers!"

"Griffandore" the hat decided.

James didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting. He watched Rebecca who didn't even notice since she was too busy talking to her cousin Rhiannon. About thirty nine more first years joined the griffandore table. James recognised a few of them.

Ava Spinet the daughter of Alicia Spinet, James had occasionally played with her as a toddler. Anne Jordan the daughter of Lee Jordyn, she too had played with James as little kids. James didn't recognise the others.

In Ravenclaw 42 first years joined. James new Marty the son of Anthony Goldstein, his father had babysat Marty a couple of times when he was little. Kiera Edgecomb, the daughter of Mariette Edgecomb, James had crossed path with her time to time in the past. Owen Corner the son of Michael Corner, James had once been a friend of his. Cynthia Chang daughter of Cho Chang, James had played with her and her younger sister, the Chang family also attended the tribute every summer.

25 students joined Hufflepuff. James knew Amanda Abbott the daughter of Hannah Abbot, The Abbot family was attended the tribute. Amy bones daughter of Susan bones, The Bones family always attended the tribute as well since Susan's mom was buried in that graveyard. Keith Macmillan son of Ernie Macmillan, James had crossed paths with Keith in the past. Dustin son of Justin Finch Fletchley, James had played with many times as a young child.

Then 60 first years joined Slytherin. Ollie Flint son of Marcus Flint, James had once had a fight with that boy. Stacey Parkinson daughter of Pansy Parkinson. In total there were 171 first years that year. The total number of all the students was: Griffandore 240 students, Slytherin 380 students, Ravenclaw 284 students, Hufflepuff 2020 students, all together they were 1,124 students in the school.

After the sorting the tables magically filled with the most delicious food. As the students dug in, the ghosts arrived. Sir Nicholas, the Griffandore ghost, went around welcoming al the new Griffandores. Swan looked as though she was going to pass out. Abby informed that Swan was afraid of ghosts.

An hour and a half later, Dankim and Sarah lead the first year first year Griffandores to the common room. About twenty minutes later, James Ali Abby and Olivia followed the other Griffandores to the common room. In the common room up the stairs contained two dormitories. The one on the left had second year boys written on the door, the one the right had second year girls written on it.

In the girls dorm Olivia sat by the window, looking up at the night sky. Ali, who had also stayed up reading, watched Olivia for a moment. She then put her book down and sat down across from Olivia by the window.

"I miss them sometimes, my biological family I mean, well I miss how it used to be" Olivia admitted.

"Were you happy back then" Ali asked.

"I was, Jane and I used to be best friends. Every Sunday my mom made us chocolate chip cookies, we would all sit together and tell funny stories as we ate them."

"It must have been hard, when it all changed" Ali stated placing her hand on Olivia's.

"Yeah when mom first went dark, dad took charge to keep us happy but he went dark to easily and gave up to fast. All I had left was my siblings and we remained strong for a good year and a half then they turned too. My brother went first then my sister, all I had left was myself."

Ali moved next to Olivia and they both starred out the window. Four an hour they didn't move or talk, then they decided to go to bed since it was late. Over the summer Ali and Olivia had become close friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **  
** **the summer twins**

The next morning James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Billy and Swan Headed down to the great hall. Outside the hall, the Summer twins and their cousin were arguing.

"I can't believe you're not in Griffandore with us" Rebecca snapped at Rosalie.

"Me? You two are the ones in the wrong house! All Summers are supposed to be in Ravenclaw" Rosalie snapped back.

"Excuse me" James interrupted in hopes of speaking to the twins.

"Not now, can't you see we're dealing with a family crisis" Rebecca snapped.

"Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping we could talk" James said.

"What part of family crisis don't you understand" Rhiannon snapped.

"Who are you anyways" Rosalie asked.

"Well I'm James Potter, and this is Oliva, Ali, Abby, Swan and Billy" James introduced.

"Wait James Potter? Harry Potter's kid?" Rebecca asked and James nodded

"So sorry about all that, um Rhiannon excuse us for a moment" Rosalie said and her cousin entered the great hall.

"What can we do for you" Rebecca asked.

"Let's say someone died in-front of the archway of death, and we wanted him back, would do you two be able to help" James asked.

"Does this person have a criminal record" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but he was framed" James informed.

"Well once you got proof of that we'll talk again, now leave us" Rebecca stated.

Rebecca and Rosalie then continued their argument. On the way into the great hall, Abby suggested to the twins that they take the argument to the sorting hat. Although she knew it wouldn't change anything.

In the great hall shortly before the timetables were handed out, Rebecca and Rosalie came in and joined their houses. A few minutes later, Dankim and Sarah handed out the time tables. Then the students looked over them and compared them with their friends.

In charms class James, Ali and Abby sat in the back. While the teacher was talking they were whispering and not paying attention.

"How are we supposed to get proof that Sirius was innocent" James whispered.

"Maybe a truth potion" Abby suggested.

"Who would we use it on? Both Sirius and the real culprit are dead" James pointed out.

"How about a paper from the ministry that states he was innocent" Ali suggested.

"There wasn't one made" James stated.

"James, our grandfather Arthur is the minister of magic, he can make one" Ali pointed out.

"Mr. Potter and Mrs. Delacour, if your conversation is so important, why don't you share it with the class" Professor Flitwick stated.

"Sorry sir" Ali apologised.

"Next time it will cost you house points, pay attention" Professor Flitwick warned.

Later that day, James Ali Abby Olivia Swan Billy and Sunny, were hanging out by the lake. While the others were talking about their first day, James and Ali wrote a letter to their grandfather. The letter said: Hi grandpa, we need you to make a certificate stating that Sirius Black was innocent, this is very important. We hope you are well- James and Ali.

James called Hedwig junior to him. When she came James tied the letter on her leg and told her to find Arthur Weasley. As Hedwig flew away with the letter, trouble came. Jane and Nutcracker approached them.

"Hey James, Olivia, we challenge you to a dare" Jane stated.

"Ok, no unforgivable curses, and the losers have to run around Hogwarts in chicken costumes" Olivia stated.

"You're on" Nutcracker agreed.

James, Olivia, Jane and Nutcracker got into position. They bowed to each other. Then the duel began with Jane making their first move.

"Stupefy" Jane shouted causing James's and Olivia to fly backwards.

"Levicorpus" Olivia yelled causing her siblings to hang in the air upside down.

"Expelliarmus" Nutcracker casted upside down causing Olivia's wand to fly out of her hand.

"Acio wand" James casted causing Olivia's wand to come flying towards him, He caught it and gave it back to Olivia.

"Expelliarmus" two voices shouted from behind Jane and Nutcracker, causing their wands to fly out of their hands.

Jane and Nutcracker hung in the air upside down defenceless and confused. Everyone realized it had been the Summer twins who had casted the spell. Rebecca approached Jane and Nutcracker with a black box in her hands and Rosalie beside her. Rebecca and Rosalie both took their keys off their necks and slipped them into the two key slots on the front of the box. When they did, the top of the box flew open.

Rebecca put her hand in the box and took out a vile containing blue dust and handed it to Rosalie. Rosalie popped off the lid and tossed it on Jane and Nutcracker. As soon as the dust touched their skin, Jane and Nutcracker fell to the ground asleep.

"Sleeping powder, they'll be out for a good two hours" Rosalie explained as she put the cap back on the vile and placed the vile back in the box.

"Why did you stop them" Olivia asked.

"We foresaw how this duel ended, not pretty" Rebecca replied.

"You foresaw…how?" Sawn asked which reminded James and Olivia the others were there.

"You're Abby's sister right? Anyways we used out crystal ball" Rosalie explained.

"How did you know Abby and I are sisters" Swan asked.

"You sure ask a lot of question, which is a Ravenclaw trait you know. We looked up your family trees, for proof that James really was Harry Potter's kid." Rebecca replied.

James got a better look at the box Rebecca was holding. All over the box was pink, blue, purple and white polka dots. On the front under the key slots was their last name written in pink. Without letting anyone ask any more questions, the Summer twins walked away.

That's when Hedwig Junior came back with a letter. Before flying back to the owlerly, Hedwig pooped on the sleeping Jane and Nutcracker. James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Swan, Billy and Sunny laughed, then headed to the Griffandore common room. There James read the letter out loud after making sure no one was in earshot. The letter said: Kids I don't know what you're up to but I trust you. I will do as you ask, but it will take a while. Keep your noses clean and enjoy your classes- grandpa Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Go to the website for character info on my wikki page, currently updating as I go along** **wiki/MyHarryPotterFanfiction_Wikia**

 **Sunny's potion**

On a September Saturday morning, everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast. James had invited Sunny to join them since she didn't have any friends in Ravenclaw. The owls arrived with the mail, and Luna's owl dropped off a letter for Sunny.

As Sunny read the letter her eyes filled with tears. She dropped the letter and ran out of the great hall. James picked up the letter and read it with Ali who was beside him.

"Sunny, things are not well here. Your grandfather has been moved to the hospital. The doctors say he might not live till Christmas. Your grandfather has only one wish, a letter from you so he'll know how your first year is going. He loves you very much and is very proud of you. Stay strong, we'll get through this together-love mom."

Ali pulled the map out of James's rob. She used it to find Sunny, who had gone to her common room. Ali gave the map back to James then headed to the Ravenclaw common room. When she arrived she spoke the password, which Sunny had given her. The common room door swung open and Ali entered the common room.

She found Sunny sitting on the sofa writing a letter. Every few seconds she wiped away tears. Ali sat down beside her but didn't read the letter. Once she was done she sent her mother's owl to deliver the letter.

Then Sunny leaned on Ali's shoulder silently crying. An hour later Sunny asked to be alone. As Ali was about to leave, the common room door swung open and in came Rosalie. Ali turned and saw Sunny start talking with Rosalie. Ali resisted the urge to ease drop and left the common room.

Over the next few days Sunny was acting odd. She was happy and smiling, she spent most of her time with Rosalie. Sunny never told James, Ali, Olivia or Abby what was going on. One night in early October, James saw on the map, that Sunny and Rosalie were in moaning Myrtles bathroom after hours.

James woke up the girls and showed them the map. They used the invisibility cloak to sneak to the bathroom. There they slipped off the cloak and found Rosalie and Sunny making a potion on the bathroom floor.

"What are you making" Olivia asked.

"A cure for my grandpa" Sunny explained.

"What a good idea, how can we help" Ali asked.

"We need beetle juice, 5 spiders, green leaves, and pumpkin juice" Rosalie informed.

"I can get you the beetle juice" James said then left.

"I'll get you the spiders" Ali said then left.

"I'll handle getting the leaves" Olivia said then left.

"And I'll take care of the pumpkin juice" Abby said then left.

James used his cloak to sneak down to the potions class room, he had just happened to use some beetle juice for a potion earlier that day. In potions class James found some left over beetle juice in Professor Slughorns desk drawer. He then returned to the bathroom and gave it to Sunny and Rosalie.

Ali managed to sneak out of the castle without the cloak, she did however have the marauders map to keep a look out for teachers. Outside the castle it was pitch black out, so Ali had to use lumas to light her wand. Just outside the castle were a couple of Spider. Ali collected five, put them in a container and brought them to the bathroom where she gave them to Sunny and Rosalie.

Olivia luckily managed to sneak down the Herbology greenhouses undetected. There she across some green leaves, she didn't know how many was needed she plucked off several. She then headed back to the bathroom and gave them to Sunny and Rosalie. Luckily only 8 of the green leaves were needed so they had enough.

Abby sneaked down to the kitchens, where the house elves were asleep. (Yes Hermione had kept them however they much freedom.) Without waking any of them Abby found some pumpkin juice. Then she of course headed back to the bathroom and gave it to Rosalie and Sunny.

"How long will it take to make this" James asked.

The six of them continued making the potion in silence. Moaning Myrtle eventually came and watched, once in a while telling the story of the poly juice potion Harry Hermione and Ron had made. James had to admit was a funny story to hear about his aunt.

"So then Hermione turned into a cat, oh you should have seen it, it was awful" Myrtle recalled.

It was early morning when the children finally went to bed. Luckily the next day was the first Saturday of the month and there were no classes. However they were still exhausted when they went down to the great hall for breakfast. When the owls arrived, James Ali Abby Olivia Billy and Swan got letters. Even Hermione got one which probably from Ron and their kids. James even got two letters.

"James, how is your second year going? We miss you very much and can't wait to see you at Christmas. James this is Lily, I just wanted to say I'm still in one piece and my scar never hurts, daddy says that's a good sign. Hey James Albus here, dad's been giving my flying lesson maybe we play quiditch together next year when I start school? James, you must know the news on Luna's father, do take it easy on Sunny the poor thing must be so worried- dad, mom, Albus and Lily."

"James I'm almost done with that certificate you asked for, I do hope you're keeping your nose clean and that I'm not helping you break any rules. - Grandpa Arthur."

"Ali, Billy, I hope everything is well. Dove is officially a trouble maker like the rest of you. Ali I hope you're looking out for Billy and you're both staying out of trouble- mom and dad."

"Olivia, we hope you are well. Can't wait see you at Christmas. Right now I'm moving James's stuff in Albus's room, you'll officially have your own room. I sent Harry and my mom to your old house to collect your things, we thought it would make you feel more at home- Ginny."

"Abby, Swan, how you girls are well and enjoying your classes. Can't wait to see you at Christmas- mom and dad.

"Hermione, how is everything as headmaster? Is James driving you crazy yet? The kids say hi and we're all looking forward to seeing you at Christmas- Ron, Rosie and Hugo."

Every night for half of the following week, James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Sunny and Rosalie worked on the potion. It was almost finished and smelled awful. Then on Thursday night it all changed.

In the Griffandore common room Rebecca woke with a start. She could feel someone had just passed away, and she knew who it was. She used her twin powers to find the location of her sister. She then crawled out of bed, slipped into her horse slippers, and headed to moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Rebecca, why are you here" Rosalie asked.

"Someone passed away" Rebecca informed.

"Who was it" Rosalie asked knowing her sister could feel the soles of those who passed on.

Rebecca's eyes landed on Sunny and she knew not say the name out loud. So she used the twin telepathy she and Rosalie shared to reveal the name. Rosalie knew exactly who this person was.

"Right, um Sunny why don't you head to bed, I'll finish up for the night, you don't want to be tired in class tomorrow" Rosalie suggested to Sunny who nodded and left.

"Who is it, who died" Abby asked in a whisper.

"Xenophilius Lovegood" Rebecca revealed.

"Oh no we're too late, that's Sunny's grandfather" James realized.

"Oh the poor thing, she'll be devastated. She dedicated all of her time to make this potion" Ali stated.

"Are you sure" Abby asked.

"Yes I'm never wrong" Rebecca confirmed.

The next morning James invited Sunny and Rosalie to sit with them in the great hall. He know she needed all the support she could get, the worst part was she didn't even know yet. The owls swooped in a delivered the letters, as expected Luna's letter dropped one off for Sunny. Sunny began reading it and was too sad to cry.

"We're too late, my grandpa died last night in his sleep. This was who you were talking about last night right? The reason you sent me off the bed?" Sunny asked.

"Yes, we thought it would be best if you heard it from your mother, we're very sorry" Rosalie stated and hugged Sunny.

Once Hermione read her letter she looked up at Sunny. She got up from her seat at walked over to her. She then bent down beside her in and spoke in a soft tone.

"Sunny, you can skip all your classes today and have some alone time if you'd like" Hermione offered.

"Yes, thank you headmaster" Sunny replied.

"If you need to talk, I'll be in my office all day, the password is toothpaste" Hermione offered then walked back to her seat.

Sunny couldn't bring herself up to eat, so Rosalie escorted her to the Ravenclaw common room. After they left James opened his letter that Hedwig had delivered him. One was from his mom informing him about the death of Luna's father. The second one was from Arthur, it was the certificate stating Sirius Black was innocent. Knowing it was not a good time to bring it up, James tucked it away in his robes.

For the rest of the dad, James Ali Abby Olivia and Rosalie checked in on Sunny in between classes. They had to force her to eat supper. At night Sunny didn't even change in her pajamas she just slept in her Hogwarts uniform. For the rest of the month Sunny missed several classes. Each day Rosalie brought her the assignments from class and wrote down the answers Sunny said. Sunny didn't seem to be in touch with reality anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Lily's nightmares and going undercover.**

"No, Stop please someone help me!" Lily screamed in her sleep.

Harry, Ginny and Albus woke and raced into Lily's room. Ginny gently woke her and held her in her arms. Lily began sobbing, and Harry as well as Albus both comforted her as well. For The past three weeks Lily had been having outrageous nightmares. Albus left the room then returned shortly with a glass of water which he gave to Lilly.

"What happened" Harry asked softly.

"It was the worst one yet. Umbridge was just walking through the ministry at first, then came across a door. Inside was many crystal balls, I think it was the department of mysteries. She was listening to one of them, I can't remember what it said but it was creepy." Lily described.

"Ok, its ok sweetie. Why don't I read you a story from the tales of Beedle the bard, then you go back to sleep" Ginny suggested stroking her daughter's cheek.

Lily agreed and lied back down, Ginny got the book from Lily's book shelf as Harry and Albus left after saying good night. Ginny tucked Lily in and sat on the edge of her bed. Ginny opened the book and read Lily her favourite story. Once Lily had fallen asleep, Ginny kissed her head, then met Harry in their room. Ginny crawled into their bed beside him.

"You know what this means" Ginny whispered

"Yes, Umbridge is up to something" Harry whispered back.

"Ugg why the ministry, why the department of mysteries, I thought we were done with that" Ginny groaned.

"I know exactly what you mean" Harry replied.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts morning came. Sunny still had not gotten any better. In-fact it was Halloween and she refused to leave the common room. Not long after James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Swan and Billy got to the great hall, the mail arrived.

"Oh great, more bad news" James stated reading his letter.

"What is it James" Billy asked.

"James, Umbridge is plotting, we know because Lily's been having horrible dreams about it. Last night Umbridge was checking out crystal balls in the department of mysteries at the ministry. Not sure what she's up too, but I have a feeling something big is coming- dad" James read out loud.

"Rebecca, is the archway of death still in the department of mysteries" Billy asked Rebecca who was talking with Rhiannon.

"Yeah" Rebecca replied.

"Olivia, why don't you go undercover, get your siblings to reveal your mother's master plan" Swan suggested.

"No way, that's too dangerous" Abby refused.

"I have to, we need to know" Olivia stated.

"No the order needs to know, we're just a bunch of 12 and 11 year old kids" Abby pointed out.

"Abby I'm glad you care about me, but we all know I have to do this, I'll be careful I promise" Olivia reinsured her.

"I can get you a potion that will protect you from truth potion and any other kind of harm" Rebecca offered.

"Yeah thanks" Olivia accepted.

Rebecca, Rhiannon, James, Abby, Olivia, Ali, Billy and Swan all headed to the Griffandore common room. There Rebecca retrieved her mysterious box from the first year girl's dormitory. Rebecca and Rhiannon (who also had a key) opened the box. Rebecca took out a vile of clear liquid and gave it to Olivia.

"It'll last you a month" Rebecca informed her.

"What is that box for" James asked.

"A family secret" Rebecca replied.

Olivia drank the potion then checked the map to find her siblings. She was wearing the locket that contained the stone, so she tucked it in her shirt. She then headed to the great hall. Jane and Nutcracker were just outside the hall talking.

"Hey guys" Olivia said as she walked up to them.

"Um excuse me" Nutcracker said confused.

"Oh right you don't know yet" Olivia said.

"Know what, quit wasting our time" Jane snapped.

"I'm only pretending to be good. I told the hat to put me in Griffandore" Olivia stated.

Jane and Nutcracker wanted her to prove it. First they had her use magic to make Abborth's pants fall down. Next she had to cause James's potion to explode in potions class. By the end of the day they were convinced Olivia was on their side.

"So how was it" Ali asked as Olivia entered the common room.

"Awful, so sorry about class James" Olivia replied.

"Don't worry about it" James said.

"Did they tell you anything useful" Billy asked.

"No, not yet" Olivia responded.

"Well I think it's finally a good time to tell you about this" James said pulling the certificate out of his pajama pocket.

"You got it? Oh that's wonderful" Olivia stated.

"Yeah but we should wait until this whole Umbridge plotting thing dies down" Abby stated.

"Anyways, I'm off to bed night" Swan said, hugged her sister then walk to her dormitory.

In the first year girl's dormitory Rebecca was sitting on her bed talking to someone. However no one was there, and Rebecca was looking into a mirror she held in her hand. Swan thought this was very odd and a little creepy.

"It's been really hard on Sunny… but I had my sister give her your message" Rebecca told the mirror.

"Who are you talking to?" Swan asked Rebecca.

"Sunny's grandfather" Rebecca answered.

"Can't be, he's dead" Swan stated.

"Come here and I'll show you" Rebecca told her.

"How did he get in there" Swan asked looking into the mirror in Rebecca's hand.

"This mirror allows me to talk with spirts" Rebecca explained.

Meanwhile, James and Ali had decided to take a walk before bedtime. They decided to force Sunny to tag along to get some exercise since she had been cooped up in the common room too long. However when they entered the Ravenclaw common room, they saw something that had not been expected. Rosalie was talking to the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw, who was one of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Rosalie?" Ali said in confusion and curiosity.

"Yes what is it" Rosalie asked in a rather rude tone.

"Why are you talking with a ghost" Ali asked.

"Ghost? What Ghost" Rosalie asked playing stupid.

"That one behind you" James said.

"Oh this ghost! This is my, too many greats to count grandmother, Rowena Ravenclaw" Rosalie introduced.

"Rowena Ravenclaw? You're related to one of the founders of Hogwarts" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes, many don't know that my daughter had a child before she died. The child was brought up by another wizarding family, and had a child of his own" Rowena Ravenclaw confirmed.

"Then how did you get the last name Summers" Ali asked.

"For god sake would you people stop asking questions? It's awfully annoying!" Rosalie snapped.

"Ok sorry, we'll just go get Sunny and be on our way" James said and lead Ali to the first year girls dormitory where Sunny was.

That night Lily fell in a deep sleep, Umbridge was in the department of mysteries again. She approached the crystal ball, one of them had her name on it. Then suddenly a face appeared and began to speak in a creepy tone.

"You're second daughter will lead you to the resurrection stone, with it and the archway you can bring back lord Voldemort. However if you're not careful, retrieving the stone will cost you your life. Be afraid of the dark that is my only advice!"

"DADDY COME QUICK, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY" Lily screamed as she woke with a start.

"Lily what is it darling" Harry asked as he raced into her room followed by Ginny and Albus.

"I heard it, the crystal ball, get a parchment and write it down, hurry before I forget" Lily stated.

Albus grabbed a parchment out of Lily's desk drawer and dabbed a quill in some ink. This was done a little too hard and caused the ink to splatter all over the desk. Albus ignore the mess and wrote down what Lily said. Only after did he clean up his mess. Harry took the parchment and read it over with Ginny.

"This is not good, the girls take turns with that locket, and they're in danger" Harry stated.

"Ok, I'll send an owl to Fleur and Gabrielle, and one to Hermione, and one to the girls of course" Ginny stated and ran out of the room.

"Daddy, you're going to catch her right" Lily asked.

"Yes honey don't you worry" Harry reinsured her.

"Dad, are you going to kill her" Albus asked.

"Only If I have to" Harry answered not knowing what else to tell him. It's not every day your almost 11 year old son asks you if you're going to kill someone in-front of their young and vulnerable 8 and a half year old sister.

"Back to bed you two, love you see you in the morning" Harry said and left the room followed by Albus.

For two weeks everything was pretty quiet. Olivia still had not managed to get her siblings to spill their mother's plan, and it was the middle of November. Then on a rather cold morning, Jane and Nutcracker told Lily too meet them at the lake during lunch, and to come alone. Olivia of course followed their instruction and walked to the lake. There Jane and Nutcracker were waiting for her.

"Mum says it's time to tell you the plan, so have a seat" Jane said.

"Ok so mum already knows that Creevey and Delacour takes turns wearing the stone in a locket" Nutcracker informed.

"Really? How does mum know that" Olivia asked.

"Don't know, she said some kid sent her a letter informing her of it, never left a name" Jane explained.

"Well I don't know about it, they don't tell everything" Olivia lied.

"Yes, anyways, we think Lily will be wearing it over the break, since she can't be killed" Nutcracker started.

"So mum will sneak over to the Potter's during the night, can't be that hard to get a necklace from a 4 year old" Jane stated.

"Actually she's 8, turning 9 in May" Olivia corrected.

"Who cares? You've been spending way too much time with those losers" Nutcracker stated with a chuckle.

As they headed back to the castle, Olivia tripped over a rock. When she got up she didn't notice the locket was out of her shirt. However her brother and sister did. Jane attempted to cast a spell on her sister, but the potion Rebecca had given her kicked in. An invisible fore field came up and the spell rebounded onto Nutcracker and Jane.

"YOU TRAIDOR, YOU PLAYED US, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR OWN FAMILY" Jane yelled as Olivia ran off.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY... ANYMORE" Olivia yelled back which caused her to start crying. It killed her that her family was this way, she desperately missed them.

When she got back to the common room she wiped away her tears. She then found James, Ali, Abby, Swan and Billy on the common room sofas. She made sure the coast was clear, then told them everything she had overheard. James then wrote it all in a letter and sent it not to his father, but straight to the Order, which is only done in serious situations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The unexpected events at Christmas.**

On the freezing winter day, James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Billy, Swan Rebecca and Rhiannon packed up to go home for the holidays. In the Ravenclaw common room Rosalie packed up not only her stuff but Sunny's as well. She then dragged Sunny, who was so depressed she had shut down from the world, out. They met the others by the Hogwarts doors.

"Hey Sunny" Abby said softly but got no response from Sunny.

"We'll take her from here, thanks" James said and put his arm around Sunny.

James led Sunny to the Hogwarts express and got her onto the train in a compartment. Shortly after, Ali Abby Olivia Swan and Billy joined them. James had offered Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon to join them, however they sat with just each other in a different compartment. For most of the ride everyone was quiet, then Sunny surprised them by talking for the first time in two months.

"I can't face her" Sunny whispered staring out the window watching the trees race by.

"Can't face who" Abby asked gently.

"Mom, not after I…after I failed him" Sunny stuttered.

"Wait, do you think you failed your grandfather because you didn't make the potion in time" Ali asked and Sunny nodded.

"Oh Sunny, don't think that. It is not your fault, not one bit" James stated.

When they arrived at Kings cross station, Rebecca Rosalie and Rhiannon got off to find their parents there waiting for them. The twins hugged their mother and father and even hugged their younger siblings. Then two little boy's walked up to them.

"Exuse me, have you seen our mother or father, perhaps our sisters" One of the boy's asked them.

"I don't know, what are your names" Rebecca asked.

"Well I'm Nigel Creevey, and this is Roland Creevey" the other boy introduced.

"Are you Abby and Swan's little brothers" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, you know them" Rolland asked.

"Yeah, we go to Hogwarts with them, come on we'll find your family" Rebecca stated.

Rebecca took Nigel's hand, and Rosalie took Roland's hand. Then the four of them walked through the crowd. Not long after two worried looking people came through the crowd.

"Mummy, daddy" The boys shouted and ran into their arms.

"Oh I was so worried, thank you girls" Gabrielle thanked.

"What are your names" Collin asked as the twins parents came.

"I'm Rebecca Summer's I'm in Griffandore with Abby and Swan" Rebecca introduced.

"I'm her twin sister Rosalie, I'm in Ravenclaw" Rosalie introduced herself.

"Oh so you're the Summer twins, Abby and Swan told me about you two in the letters, you've helped quite a-lot this year" Collin stated.

"Hi, I'm their mother Victoria, and this is my Husband Cormac" the twin's mother introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabrielle and this is my Husband Collin" Gabrielle introduced.

"Oh there you are" James and Olivia stated, coming through the crowd with their family, Ron, Hermione, and their kids.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is my wife Ginny. My kids wanted the girls to come to our Christmas party tonight, so why don't you and your family all come" Harry invited.

"Sure, that's sound like fun" Victoria accepted.

"Cormac? Cormac Mcglaggin?" Hermione asked in shock and disbelief.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, long time no see" Cormac said.

Later that night the Christmas party began, will lots of food and music. Rebecca and Rosalie introduced Rodney, Rochelle and Raymond to the others. Kreacher was having a miserable time, he hated seeing people have fun. When it got late the children all got into their pajamas. An hour later they were all sent to bed, girls in Lily's room, boys in James and Albus's room.

Deep into the night after the adults had gone to bed, Umbridge made her ugly appearance. It was pitch black in Lily's room, yet instead of lighting a wand she casted the killing curse when she spotted Olivia. The killing curse hit the hall with a loud crack which woke all the girls up.

"I'm here to get something, but first I need to dispose of a traitor" Umbridge screamed, as the whole order came racing in.

Umbridge sent them all flying with stufey with the help of Jane and Nutcracker. When umbridge casted the killing curse towards Olivia, Jane did something totally unexpected. She dashed forwards and knocked her sister out of the way. She then dragged Olivia into the closet and closed the door.

"Hey Umbridge, I have what you want, leave her alone and come get me if you can find me" Lily teased.

What happened next was fast and hard to believe. Just as the order regained consciousness, Umbridge lifted up her wand not to Lily but to baby Dove who was in her crib crying. Just as the order came in Umbridge casted the killing curse, Rebecca and Rosalie jumped in-front of the two year old Dove and casted stupefy. Umbridge's killing curse rebounded because of this and hit her instead. She was sent flying out the window, and Harry darted to the window.

"She's dead" Harry informed.

"Ok Nutcracker get the hell out of my house unless you want to join her" Ginny screamed.

Nutcracker chose wisely and jumped out of the window and all the way down the street. Harry and Kingsley left the house to confirm Umbridge's death. Ginny opened the light in Lily's room just as Olivia and Jane came out of the closet.

"You…you saved my life" Olivia told her sister in shock, disbelief, and appreciation.

"You're still my sister, I couldn't let her kill you" Jane stated then left the house without saying another word.

"She's dead, Dolores Jane Umbridge is dead" Harry confirmed.

"Ok, stop with the secrets, who are you" James asked Rebecca and Rosalie.

"Ok fine, we're the keepers of the dark box, a box that contains the most powerful magic. We're also the great great great granddaughters of the original owner of the Elder wand" Rebecca informed.

"Oh…um… uh…ok good to know" James said then passed out.

The rest of the holidays were quiet with no dark lord to worry about. Three days before Christmas break, James went to visit Sunny and Luna. James arrived at their house and knocked on the door.

"Hi James" Neville said as he opened the door.

"Hi, how are they" James asked.

"Better, I think being together helps, why don't you come in I'm sure they'll appreciate it" Neville invited.

James entered and followed Neville into the living room. Sunny and Luna were sitting on the couch in silence snuggling. When Sunny spotted James she got up and ran into his arms.

"Hey I see your back to normal" James stated hugging her back.

"Yep, I guess all I needed was to go home" Sunny replied.

"Hey Luna and I were thinking of heading to your place James. Sunny didn't want to come so why don't you stay here and keep her company" Neville suggested.

"Sure, no problem" James agreed.

As Neville and Luna left the house, James and Sunny sat down on the couch. Sunny snuggled up to him, just like they used to do as children. James had this odd warm feeling cruising through him. However he just ignored it assuming it was nothing.

"Thanks for all support you're a good friend" Sunny thanked.

"Any time" James replied.

"Did you mean it, what you said on the train? About it not being my fault and that I didn't fail him" Sunny asked.

"Every word was true" James said.

James didn't know what made do what came next. He leaned over and kissed Sunny on her cheek. Sunny smiled but didn't say anything. The warm feeling became even stronger in James. He didn't know why, but all he wanted to do was stay there with Sunny snuggled up beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The guilty party**

It was a week into January, Harry and Ginny were making a potion the Order requested. Harry sent Albus and Lily to the potions closet to retrieve the needed ingredients. When the kids opened the closet door they discovered the closet was empty.

"Daddy, we're out" Lily shouted.

"Out of what" Harry shouted back.

"Out of everything" Lily shouted.

"What on earth do you mean" Ginny shouted.

"There's nothing in the closet" Albus shouted.

Harry and Ginny joined their children in-front of the closet. They saw for themselves that the closet was indeed empty. Neither of them could figure out how this had happened, they hadn't used any of it since before Christmas.

"Maybe one of the kids stole it, at the Christmas Party" Harry suggested.

"Possible, I'll go check the kid's rooms, you write to the others who were here" Ginny instructed.

Lily and Albus followed Ginny up to their rooms while Harry got out some parchment, ink and a quill. Harry dipped the quill in the ink then began writing on a piece of parchment. He wrote the same thing on 5 letters, and sent them to: James, Fleur and Bill, Gabrielle and Collin, Victoria and Cormac, and to Ron.

He wrote: Some potion supplies were taken from my house, I believe it happened during the Christmas party, so I would appreciate it if you checked to see if it was your children. If it was, don't worry I'm not mad just please return it. The stolen ingredients include: gillyweed, Acromantula venom, Ashwinder egg, Bat blood, Billywig sting, Black beetle eye, Boomslang skin, Bouncing Spider Juice, Dandelion root, Eye of Newt, Flitterbloom, Honeywater, Lacewing fly, and Mandrake Root.- Harry Potter.

The next day at Hogwarts James received his father's letter during breakfast. Olivia, Ali, Abby, Billy, Swan, Rebecca and Rosalie all said they hadn't taken anything. To find out if it had been Jane or Nutcracker, Rebecca and Rosalie brought the other's to the Griffandore common room. There they used their crystal ball to flash back to the night all the ingredients were stolen.

"I can't believe it!"

"What is it Rosalie" Billy asked.

"It wasn't Jane and Nutcracker, it was my brother Raymond" Rosalie revealed.

"What on earth is an 8 year old doing with all that stuff" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know but we better tell mum and dad" Rosalie stated.

Rosalie and Rebecca headed in their dormitory leaving the others to their thoughts. It was Saturday so there weren't any classes. Abby decided to help Swan with her homework, Ali did the same with Billy. Olivia stayed where she was, and James decided to go find Sunny. James found Sunny walking out of the great hall.

"Hey Sunny, feel like taking a walk" James asked.

"Sure" Sunny agreed and walked out with James.

"So about Christmas break…did you tell anyone" James asked.

"No, did you?"

"No."

"It's ok though, I get it… it was one of those caught in the moment things" Sunny said.

"Uh yeah totally" James agreed as they reached the lake.

The two of them sat by the water and watched the waves, at first it felt awkward for James to be sitting with her. Then to break the ice Sunny changed the conversation to disgusting potions ingredients. They burst out laughing like just two friends hanging out. James felt it was better this way, however he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind, how did she feel?

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw palace Victoria and Cormac received Rebecca and Rosalie's letter. They had already searched the kids' rooms when they had received the letter from Harry. This time they knew it was Raymond, so they did a little more investigating, but finding nothing. So at lunch, Victoria dipped a few drops of Veritaserum in Raymond's milk.

"So Raymond, did you steal potion ingredients from the Potter family" Victoria asked.

"Yes" Raymond replied in truth due to the Veritaserum.

"Where are they" Victoria asked.

"They're in the extra shoes in the attic dresser" Raymond informed.

Victoria and Cormac went to the attic, followed by Rochelle and Rodney who loved to snoop when their siblings were in trouble. Victoria opened the dresser, then she and Cormac turned over all the shoes. In each pair, potion ingredients fell out onto the floor. Cormac looked over the list Harry had sent and matched them with the ingredients on the ground.

"There all here" Cormac stated.

"Oooh, are they grounded" Rochelle asked.

"Oh yes, but first I'll take him over to the Potter's and have him apologise" Victoria replied.

Victoria collected all the ingredients and stuffed them in a bag. She then found Raymond, grabbed his arm and apparated the both of them to the Potter house. Their arrival actually made Ginny jump, who then started laughing when she realized the big crack noise had been apparition.

"Sorry we scared you, is your husband home" Victoria asked.

"Yes…Harry the Summer's are here" Ginny shouted.

"What can I do for you" Harry asked entering the room.

"I found your potion ingredients, and the guilty party" Victoria informed pushing Raymond in-front of her.

"Raymond is there something you would like to say to Mr. Potter" Victoria asked.

"I'm sorry I stole from you, I'll never do it again" Raymond apologised.

"Thank you Raymond, I forgive you" Harry stated.

"Here are your ingredients" Victoria said handing over the bag.

"Thank you, have a good day you two" Harry said.

"Same for you and you're family" Victoria responded them apparated out with Raymond.

Raymond got grounded for an entire week. This meant: no flying, potion making, wizards chess or using any magical items. As if this wasn't enough torture for the young wizard, Rosalie and Rebecca sent him a howler.

On a cold Wednesday morning the mail arrived as usual during breakfast. Rosalie received a letter addressed to her and Rebecca. So Rosalie joined her sister at the Griffandore table and together they read the letter. Once they did, they got up and approached James.

"You four come with us" Rebecca told James, Ali, Abby and Olivia.

Rebecca, Rosalie, James, Ali, Abby and Olivia left the great hall. They waited until a few students from Hufflepuff left the great hall and was out of ear shot.

"Last night someone attempted to use the archway, since they didn't have the necessary tool they were unable. However our mum was alerted, so she moved the archway to a new location" Rebecca informed.

"Where did she move it" Abby asked.

"She didn't say in case the letter got into the wrong hands" Rosalie said.

"What about our mission, you saw the certificate last week" James stated.

"I know, and we'll return your father's god father" Rebecca stated.

"As soon as we find out where the archway of death is" Rosalie added.

"Best place to start is Hogwarts, best place to look in Hogwarts is the room of requirements" Ali remarked.

The six of them headed to the room of requirements. However the door did not appear, which meant the archway was not there. Next they tried the dungeons, however it wasn't there either. So they decided to go visit Hagrid. Hagrid was outside his hut chasing some kind of bug away from his pumpkins, which oddly enough grew in all seasons and weather.

"Hi Hagrid" Olivia said.

"Well hello, I was wondering when you four would visit" Hagrid stated.

"Hagrid this is Rebecca and Rosalie" James introduced.

"I know, I was at the Christmas party remember" Hagrid stated.

"Oh right" James remembered.

"Hagrid, would you know anything about the archway of death" Ali asked.

"Well I know what it is and what it does" Hagrid replied.

"How about its location" Olivia asked.

"Nope, can't help you with that, but maybe headmaster Hermione knows" Hagrid suggested.

The six of them stayed and visited Hagrid for an hour. Then they walked back to the castle and stopped in-front of the staircase leading up to Hermione's office. James spoke the password and they got on the steps as they went up. After the ride up, they then knocked on Hermione's office door.

"Hi come on in" Hermione invited.

"Why are you not in class" Hermione asked.

"We have the morning off today" James said.

"Right, but they don't" Hermione said about Rosalie and Rebecca.

"Yes, well we'll head to class then" Rosalie said and walked out with Rebecca.

"Where here about the archway of death" Abby informed Hermione.

"What about it?"

"It was moved out of the department of mysteries, do you know where it is now" Abby asked.

"Nope, we'll look at the time, you four better get ready for lunch, see you in the great hall" Hermione stated and opened the office door.

James knew his aunt a little too well, he knew how to recognise her tricks of getting out of things. James knew Hermione knew where the archway was. However he could tell Hermione wasn't allowed to reveal its location. James Ali Abby and Olivia joined the other students and staff in the great hall.

They sat down at the Griffandore table across from Billy, Swan and Sunny, who was there because Swan had invited her to sit with them. James' eyes met Sunny's for just a moment before they both looked away. Sunny opened her mouth to speak just as the food appeared. Distracted by the food, Sunny forgot what she was going to say and began to fill her plate.

After lunch they all headed to class with the other students. James and Olivia had Potions, while Ali had Herbology and Abby had transfiguration. Rebecca and Rosalie had Defence against the dark arts, while Sunny Billy and Swan had Charms class.

There weren't any more attempts that day to find the archway of death. Rebecca and Rosalie knew they should wait until the Summer holidays, where they would be able to ask their mother where it was. James was frustrated but he understood it was best to wait. He just really wanted to do this for his father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Billy's mission**

When Potions class ended, Billy gathered up his books and left the classroom. In the dungeon he spotted Nutcracker on his own walking towards the spiral staircase. Curious of why he was alone, Billy followed him up the staircase. He would have followed him further if it hadn't been for Ali getting in the way.

"Hey Billy, what you up to" Ali asked her brother.

"Not now sis, oh great he's out of sight" Billy said.

"Who's out of sight?"

"Nutcracker Goyal, I was following him."

"Why?"

"Obviously to see what's he's up to now" Billy replied.

"What? What makes you think he's up to something?"

"He's not with Jane, that's not like him at all."

"Anything else" Ali asked.

"Well…no" Billy answered.

"Billy you can't go around assuming people are plotting just because they're not hanging out with their sister every moment of everyday" Ali stated.

"But. But... it's Nutcracker he's always up to something" Billy protested.

"God Billy leave him alone, he just lost his mother" Ali said and walked off.

Billy walked the halls for a couple of minutes looking for Nutcracker. However after a while he had to race to his next class in order to make it on time. He walked in and sat down beside Swan as usual, all of the other students were already there. Billy told Swan about Nutcracker, but Swan was on Ali's side.

When dinner time came, Billy and Swan joined James, Ali, Abby and Olivia and the Griffandore table. Billy looked over at the Slytherin table. He spotted Jane but he didn't see Nutcracker anywhere.

"Get over it Billy" Ali said.

"What's going on" Olivia asked.

"Billy thinks Nutcracker is up to something… his only proof was that Nutcracker wasn't with Jane" Ali informed.

"Oh come on Billy, you sound like an insane stalker" Abby laughed.

"Guys come on, I know he's up to something, I just know it" Billy stated.

"Billy, find another hobby" Swan said.

"Ok if he's not up to anything then why isn't he here" Billy asked.

"Looks like he is" Olivia said pointing to the doors where Nutcracker was standing.

James, Ali, Olivia, Abby and Swan started laughing, but Billy kept is eyes On Nutcracker. Nutcracker looked at the Slytherin table then joined Jane. That's when the food appeared on the tables, so Billy filled up his plate.

When the meal was over everyone scattered out of the great hall. Billy followed Nutcracker all the way to the lake. Billy hid in a nearby tree keeping his eyes on Nutcracker. Nutcracker did nothing but sit on a rock for an entire hour.

"Billy what the hell are you doing" Ali asked getting on the branch beside him.

"Shh he'll here us" Billy whispered.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, how long have you been in this tree" Ali asked.

"Just an hour" Billy responded.

"Ok this is just pathetic. Come on, I'm taking you back to the common room" Ali said.

Ali pushed her brother out of the tree and then jumped out. She then grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him back to the castle, up the grand staircases, and into the common room. Ali then sat him on the sofa beside Swan. Ali then sat down in between Abby and Olivia. Shortly after Rebecca and Rosalie came in the common room, holding the dark box.

"James, your dad and my mom think it's best if you give me the resurrection stone, I have a letter from them" Rebecca informed and handed James the letter.

James read over the letter and agreed, so Abby took off the locket, opened it and took out the stone. Rosalie and Rebecca opened the box. Rebecca took the resurrection stone from Abby and placed it in the box. The box then closed itself and the twins walked to the Griffandore first year girl's dormitory. Billy was staring at the fire looking miserable.

That night Billy couldn't sleep at all, he needed to know what Nutcracker was up to. So he crawled out of bed and sneaked passed the other Griffandore first year boys, who were all asleep. In the first year girls dormitory Swan heard someone trip over a chair. So she got up and quietly passed: Kate, Rebecca, Rhiannon, Ava, Anne and the other Griffandore first year girls.

"Billy? Where are you going" Swan asked Billy who was heading out of the common room.

"Uh…the bathroom, go back to bed" Billy lied and left the common room.

Swan wasn't fooled, she knew what Billy was up to. So she went into the second year girl's dormitory and woke up Ali. When Ali woke up, Swan informed her of what Billy was up to. Ali sighed, sent swan back to bed and left the common room.

Meanwhile Billy had gotten all the way down to the library. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Hermione. Hermione took away 20 points from Griffandore and sent Billy straight back to bed. On the way of bringing Billy back to the common room, they bumped into Ali.

"Professor, um… I was just coming after my brother" Ali stated.

"Even then you're still breaking school rules. 20 points from Griffandore, next time leave him and let him deal with the consequences" Hermione stated.

"Thanks Billy" Ali said as Hermione brought them both back to the common room.

The next day Ali was not in a good mood with her brother. Billy decided it was best to stay clear of her for the day. Billy was on his way to first class when he spotted Nutcracker by himself again, heading to the library. So he ditched class and followed him there.

"Billy? Why are you not in class" Hermione asked.

"Hey aunt Hermione, what brings you here" Billy asked trying to get out of the situation.

"First, at school I am Professor Granger, or Professor Weasley. Second, you're not getting out of this, and third I'm here to bring back the book I came to get last night" Hermione stated.

"So why are you not in class, I know your schedule you should be in charms class" Hermione said.

"I was sent to get a book" Billy lied.

"Oh yeah? Where's your book note?"

"What?"

"Billy if a teacher sends you to the library to get a book they write you a note" Hermione explained.

"Oh man busted" Billy realized.

"Oh yeah, detention for a week, my office starting at three, now get to class" Hermione ordered.

Later that day Billy was heading to the great hall for dinner, he had just finished his detention. He spotted Nutcracker heading up the stairs leading to the clock tower. Billy checked to make sure his sister or cousins weren't around, then followed Nutcracker.

"Hey Billy, shouldn't you be heading to the great hall for dinner" Professor Finnegan asked when Billy bumped into him on the top of the stairs.

"Yes of course, I was just looking for Ali" Billy lied.

"Well I just saw her heading to the great hall, she's probably already there" Professor Finnegan stated.

"Alright, I'll head there now" Billy said and turned to walk back down the stairs.

That night Billy went looking for Nutcracker again. This time he had stolen the marauders map from James to find him. On his way to the dungeons he was caught once again by Hermione.

"Billy for heaven's sake" Hermione stated.

"What the hell are you doing down here" Billy asked knowing he was in big trouble.

"Every night I help professor Slughorn clean up the potions classroom with a spell that I know and he doesn't" Hermione informed.

"Right well another 20 points are gone, good night" Billy said then turned to leave.

"Hold it, this time is different" Hermione said.

"I have had enough of this, Billy I'm writing to your parents tonight and you have two months detention, along with 60 points taken away from Griffandore" Hermione stated and brought Billy back to the Griffandore common room.

The next morning Billy entered the great hall and Ali forced him to sit by her, so she could keep an eye on him. Everyone knew he had lost Griffandore 60 points, and the students were not happy especially the older students. The mail arrived and Billy received a letter, only it wasn't a letter.

"Oh no it's a howler" Billy squealed.

"Serves you right" Ali said as the envelope unfolded to deliver its message.

"BILLY DELACOUR! HARE DARE YOU SKIP CLASS AND SNEAK AROUND AT NIGHT! YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER AND WE'RE COMPLETEY DISGAUSTED! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" the letter then turned to Ali.

"Oh and Ali dear I hope you're well, we can't wait till your home for the summer" the letter finished then tore itself apart.

Ali and Billy's faces turned completely red as everyone began laughing. Ali wasn't in trouble however it was embarrassing for the howler to address her after screaming at her brother. Billy took his mother's advice and let the Nutcracker thing go. Only then did he discover this whole time the only thing Nutcracker had been up to, was dating first year Slytherin Stacey Parkinson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Extreme Revenge.**

It was on a rather warm February afternoon when Swan was sitting across from Hermione at her desk. Swan was a little nervous that she was in trouble, although she couldn't think of anything she had done to end up In Hermione's office. Swan looked up at Hermione, she didn't look mad.

"Swan, I've been hearing good things about your potion mark" Hermione said.

"Oh really? I didn't know I was that good" Swan said relieved she wasn't in trouble.

"Yes, In-fact your mark is so good that I think you're too advanced for first year potion making, so I've decided to put you in the second year potion class" Hermione informed.

"Oh…well I won't know anyone" Swan said.

"Don't worry, you'll be in the class with your sister, and Cousin Ali" Hermione told her.

"Well in that case thanks" Swan thanked.

Swan cheerfully skipped all the way to the Griffandore common room, where she found James Ali Abby and Olivia. Abby and Ali, who already knew the good news, got up and hugged her. The three of them then sat down on the sofa with James and Olivia.

"So what house are we in potions with" Swan asked.

"Slytherin unfortunately" Ali responded.

"Including Jane and Nutcracker" Abby added.

The next morning after breakfast Swan walked to potions class with Ali and Olivia. Inside the class she sat down on her sister's right. On her left however was Jane who made it clear she was not happy to be in a class with her.

"So now they're letting the first year babies join, I'm so wasting my time here" Jane loudly said as if she wanted everyone to hear.

"Well if you don't like it here leave, you don't have to go to Hogwarts" Swan replied.

Jane gave Swan a look as professor Slughorn arrived in the room. He introduced Swan as "one of the most talented potion makers he's ever come across." Swan was a little embarrassed of being introduced to a bunch of kids who were all older than her.

The potion that professor Slughorn assigned them was not too difficult for Swan. However at the end, she added a little too much dragon brains. This caused the potion to explode all over her Ali and Jane. Jane stood up and pointed her wand to Swan.

"Mrs. Goyal there's no need, I'm sure it was just an accident, right Mrs. Creevey" professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes sir, I simply added to much dragon brain" Abby replied.

"Oh yes, don't worry that is a classic mistake" professor Slughorn stated.

"I'll get you back for that" Jane whispered in Swan's ear.

At lunch Swan began filling up her plate with the food. As she began to eat, her bread turned into a frog that jumped on her. Swan shrieked and jumped, she began dancing around trying to get the frog off of her. Jane and Nutcracker were the first to laugh, this gave it away that it was them who had done it. As Abby helped Swan dispose of the frog, Hermione took 10 points away from Slytherin.

As Swan was on her way to her next class, Jane casted a spell on her bag. When Swan opened her bag in class she screamed when she saw nothing but worms in her bag. Professor McGonagall took away the bag for the time being.

It didn't stop there though, on her way to the great hall for dinner Jane casted the leg hopping curse on Swan. This caused her to start hopping on one leg with no control. She accidently bumped into Rebecca causing them both to fall to the ground. When they got up, Rebecca took out her wand and casted the counter curse.

"Thank you" Swan thanked.

"Who did that to you" Rebecca asked.

"Jane Goyal, she's getting her revenge on me for my potion exploding on her" Swan explained.

"Well you should report her to headmaster Weasley" Rebecca suggested then walked into the great hall.

When Swan finished filling up her plate, her spaghetti turned into slugs. Swan didn't make a scene and simply left the great hall. She walked straight to the common room, ignoring Ali, Abby, James and Olivia who were calling her name. In the common room Swan went straight to the first year girl's dormitory. It wasn't long after when James, Ali, Abby, Olivia and Billy got there.

"James, Billy wait out here" Abby instructed as she Ali and Olivia entered the dormitory.

"Swan are you ok" Abby asked sitting on the edge of her sister's bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a bunch of stupid tricks" Swan stated.

"You need to report this" Olivia told her.

"No, I can take care of myself" Swan stated.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast, if she keeps turning your food into bugs and frogs you'll starve" Abby stated.

"Not if I can help it" Hermione said standing in the door way holding a plate of spaghetti.

Hermione gave the plate to Swan who thanked her. Swan instantly began eating, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. Hermione then sent the others back to the great hall to finish their meal.

"Professor Slughorn told me about the potion accident today, is this why Jane is out for revenge" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was an accident" Swan replied.

"I know, I made the same mistake in my second year" Hermione revealed.

"I guess it would be best to return to my old potions class" Swan said.

"Is that what you want though?"

"Well no, I liked having a challenge, but Jane doesn't want me there."

"Guess what, Jane doesn't get to decide who's in what class…I do."

"So do you want to stay in the second year potions class" Hermione asked and Swan nodded.

"Then I will make arrangements to ensure that Jane doesn't bother you again" Hermione stated.

"Thanks headmaster" Swan stated.

Swan finished eating so Hermione took the plate back and left the common room. Abby, Ali and Olivia went into the dormitory and hugged Swan to make her feel better. Swan liked having her big sister to look out for her, but she would never admit it of course.

"Come on let's go for a walk with the boys and Sunny" Ali suggested.

"Yeah ok" Swan agreed.

At the lake, Swan wanted to sit by the water. However the others wanted to continue walking, so they left swan to herself. Shortly after Jane showed up at the lake, and she was not happy.

"I got in trouble because of you" Jane said then punched Swan in the face which broke her nose.

Swan felt dizzy from the burning pain of her broken nose, however she punched Jane in the face giving her a nice black eye. Jane pushed Swan to the ground hard, but Swan got up and pushed over Jane. Jane stumbled backwards then got up. She grabbed Swan's shoulders and Swan grabbed hers.

The girls shook each other around trying to get each other down to the ground. Jane swung her fist to Swan's left ear. Swan screamed in pain and jabbed her knee in Jane's stomach. Jane stumbled backwards but caught her balance. Jane then punched Swan in the mouth so hard that Swan tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Petrificus totalus" Abby casted which paralyzed Jane, causing her to fall to the ground unable to move.

Abby Ali James Olivia Billy and Sunny raced over to Swan who was still lying on the ground. Abby gasped and tears rand down her cheeks as she saw that her sister was unconscious. Swan looked horrible, her nose was bleeding since it was broken and her mouth was bleeding. James raced to the castle to get madam Pomfrey.

Only moments later James came racing back with Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey took one look at Swan then picked her up and brought her straight to the hospital wing. James Ali Abby Olivia Sunny and Billy then followed, no one cared to take Jane along.

Swan was only in the hospital overnight, the next day she joined her sister, cousins, Olivia and Sunny at the Griffandore table. She didn't even have a scratch on her anymore. Jane was not expelled but she was not allowed to go anywhere without supervision. Jane was transferred out the potions class, she was placed in James's potion class instead which was the potion class after Swan's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sister's love**

One weeks into June and Olivia was convinced she was going to burn to death. At supper time, Olivia made her way down to the great hall, hoping for a big cold meal. Suddenly Jane, who wasn't paying attention, smacked into Olivia, causing both of the girls to fall down.

"Hey watch it…" Jane said as she looked up.

"Oh, um never mind" Jane said when she realized it was Olivia.

Jane got up and walked into the great hall. Olivia was confused, Jane never gave up an opportunity to yell at her. However things between them had been off since the events of Christmas.

The next day in Defence against the dark arts class, Jane and Olivia were paired up. They were practicing casting stupefy. After a few times of doing this on each other, they took a break and watched the others. When one of the slytherin girls caused the bagel in Abborth's hand to explode, Jane and Olivia burst out laughing.

"Did you see professor Dumbledore's face" Olivia asked laughing.

"Yeah, but it was Jayce's face that was priceless" Jane stated laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"Reminds me of that time when mom…" Olivia trailed off.

"Um let's get back to the spell" Jane suggested after an awkward moment of silence.

On her way to lunch Olivia was looking through a dusty old photo album. Then two slytherin boys came, grabbed the photo album out of her hands, and then took off with it. Olivia knew there was no point trying to defeat slytherins, so she just walked into the great hall.

At the Slytherin table, the two boys were sitting across from Jane, they were laughing at the pictures in the album. Jane looked at it and immediately recognised it. She took it from them and approached the Griffandore table. When she did the whole table went silent and were staring at her.

"Liv, this is yours" Jane said and handed her sister the album.

"Um…thanks" Olivia thanked unsure how to react.

"Don't mention it, I know it's all you have left of mum" Jane stated then walked back to the Slytherin table.

"What was all that about" Abby asked, with her arm still in-front of Swan for protection.

"It's just an old album that's all" Olivia said.

That night Ali watched Olivia, who was by the window looking through the album. After a moment Ali got up and sat down beside her. She looked out the window for a moment pretending to be watching the night sky.

"Can I see it" Ali whispered.

Olivia nodded and flipped back to the front page. There, was a picture of Umbridge sitting in a rocking chair. In her arms she held baby Olivia, Jane and Nutcracker. They couldn't have been older than four months in the picture. Standing beside them was Goyal, he was looking down at them.

On the next page was Jane, Nutcracker and Olivia, they were about 9 months old. In-front of each of them was a cauldron. The next page was at the park, Jane Olivia and Nutcracker were in the baby swings they were about 11 months old. Behind them Umbridge and Goyal were pushing them.

On another page was two year old Jane Olivia and Nutcracker, they were in gringotts bank with Umbridge and Goyal. It was the day they opened a bank for Jane Olivia and Nutcracker. On the ride through the bank the three of them were laughing, only magic children would enjoy such a dangerous and scary ride.

Another page contained a picture of their first day of home schooling. (Magical Parents are responsible for their child's education of mortal knowledge up until the age of 11 where they would begin their magic education at Hogwarts.) In the picture the three of them were sitting at desks and Umbridge was writing on the chalk board. Ali loved how witches and wizards having pictures that move, instead of pictures that stay the same.

The last picture in the album was Jane Olivia and Nutcracker's sixth birthday. The children were ripping open their presents. Umbridge and Goyal were beside them trying to keep up with disposing of the wrapping paper. Ali didn't notice it at first, but after a closer look she spotted a bracelet on Umbridge's wrist.

"Is that the bracelet that…" Ali asked.

"Yes, mum's birthday is…was a few days before mine" Olivia said.

"And…and it was me who bought her…who bought the…the bracelet" Olivia revealed.

"Oh, where did you get it" Ali asked.

"Burden and Burks" Olivia informed.

"Isn't that in Knockturn Alley" Ali asked.

"Yeah, mum told us never to go in there, that it was filled with dark magic, I wish I had listened" Olivia stated and closed the album.

The next day after the defence against the dark arts class ended, Olivia pulled Jane aside. Olivia wanted to talk with Jane as sisters. She was dying to know exactly why Jane saved her from their mums killing curse.

"What do you want" Jane asked.

"Can we talk please" Olivia asked.

"Fine but make it quick" Jane agreed.

"Why, why did you save me when mum tried to kill me" Olivia asked.

"Liv, no matter what you're still my sister, I couldn't let mum kill you" Jane replied then walk to the door, but when she got there she added "I'm trying you know, to change" then without another word she left.

At lunch Olivia told the others about her conversation with Jane. Nobody believed Jane, especially Swan who reminded them of Jane had done to her. However nobody was expecting what was about to happen.

"Let's go for a walk by the lake" Ali suggested.

"Ok but don't leave me by myself" Swan stated.

"Hey Rebecca, you and your cousin and sister want to tag along" James asked.

"Yeah sure, I have this odd feeling" Rebecca responded.

Rebecca used her twin telepathy to contact Rosalie who was the Ravenclaw table. Rosalie and Sunny joined the others at the Griffandore table. Then Rebecca, Rosalie, Rhiannon, James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Billy, Swan and Sunny left the great hall together and headed down to the lake. For the first 10 minutes everything was fine and they were all laughing. However the nice friends hanging out moment was ruined by the ugly Nutcracker appearance.

"Olivia Fudge Goyal, what have you done to our sister" Nutcracker yelled with his wand raised.

"Nutcracker Vincent Goyal, what on earth are you talking about" Olivia asked with her wand at the ready.

"You turned our sister good, I saw her having fun with you in class" Nutcracker yelled.

"Stupefy" Swan casted sending Nutcracker flying backwards.

"You'll pay for that one Creevey, Avada Kedavra" Nutcracker casted towards Swan.

Then all of the sudden out of nowhere, Jane came racing and pushed Swan out of the way just in time. The killing curse hit a snail instead. Then because Rebecca, Rosalie, Rhiannon, James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Billy, Swan, Sunny and Olivia all had the wands raised to him, Nutcracker ran off.

"You…you saved me…I don't understand" Swan said in shock.

"Yeah well you're not that bad Creevey, hey sorry about last month" Jane surprisingly apologised.

"Me too" Swan apologised.

"You saved my little sister, you are so much more than just a slytherin" Abby stated.

The 11 of them then stayed at the lake and had a good time. Olivia and Jane made the others laughing by dancing around making chicken noises. This was done to mock how Nutcracker was too chicken and had ran off.

"My name is Nutcracker and I'm the slytherin chicken" Olivia teased.

At supper everyone was talking about Jane saving Swan. Nobody could believe it, even the teachers and Hermione were talking among themselves. Jane had been invited by the whole Griffandore house to join their table soar supper. Jane of course accepted the offer in case Nutcracker was in a revenge mood.

That night Hermione wrote a letter to Harry concerning Jane. Hermione knew Jane wouldn't be welcomed in her home anymore. Two hours after Hermione's owl came flying into her office with a letter. The letter read: Hermione, you're right about both things, Ginny and I will foster Jane- Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A second chance**

On their last night of school everyone entered the great hall for one last meal before the summer Holidays. Jane sat with Olivia at the Griffandore table. Then before the feast began, Hermione stood up, only then did everyone realize the sorting hat was out sitting on a stool.

"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for, the house cup" Hermione stated.

"In fourth place we have Griffandore with 315 points, in third place we have Slytherin with 350 points, in second place Hufflepuff with 437 points, and in first place with 483 points is Ravenclaw house" At this announcement the Ravenclaw table went wild because they won the house cup.

"Congratulations Ravenclaw, now before we begin our feast we have one last thing to do" Hermione stated.

"Now this has never been done in history here at Hogwarts, however this year I have made an acceptation" Hermione stated.

"Any first or second year students who would like the chance to be sorted into a different house may line up in the front of the sorting hat now" Hermione announced.

Jane instantly got up and was the first to line up. Rosalie looked over at Rebecca and realized she missed her sister and cousin, so she got up and lined up behind Jane. No other students lined up to get re-sorted, this kind of surprised Hermione.

"Jane Goyal" Hermione called out and Jane sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"Interesting, there's something I didn't see last year, your love of family is strong, and you have a great deal of bravery, not to mention you seem to have developed a sense of loyalty, therefore you belong in…Griffandore" the hat decided.

Jane ran to the Griffandore table proud as the rest of the Griffandores cheered and clapped. Then when Rosalie walked towards the hat, Hermione took it away. She then whispered in Rosalie's ear so none one overheard.

"You've helped my family so much this year, because of that I'll let you chose what house you want to join" Hermione whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"I want to be with my sister, so I choose Griffandore" Rosalie chose.

"Alright as Headmaster I declare that Rosalie Ruthie Summers will join her sister and cousin in Griffandore" Hermione announced.

Rosalie ran towards her sister and Cousin. Rebecca and Rhiannon got up as Rosalie ran towards them. Rosalie flung herself into her sister's arms and hugged her tightly. She then hugged Rhiannon, she even hugged James and others.

The next morning all the students and staff packed up to go home for the summer. After saying by to Hagrid, James joined Ali Abby Olivia Jane Swan Billy and Sunny in a compartment on the train. As usual the summer twins sat with only each other and Rhiannon. James and the other 7 talked no stop and laughed constantly during the ride home.

Outside Kings cross station, Fleur Bill and their children were all waiting for Ali and Billy to arrive. Talking with Fleur was Gabrielle, Collin was talking with twins Nigel and Roland, the four of them were waiting for Abby and Swan to arrive. Then of course Ron and his two children were waiting for Hermione. Victoria, Cormac, Rochelle, Rodney and Raymond were waiting for Rebecca and Rosalie to arrive.

When the Hogwarts express arrived at kings cross station, Ginny and Harry not only called over Olivia and James, they also called over Jane. Holding hands Jane and Olivia followed by James approached Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily. In the far off distance Jane could see Goyal greeting Nutcracker.

"Jane, how would you like to come live with us" Ginny asked.

"Really, you mean live with Olivia, I would love that" Jane accepted.

"Then welcome to the family" Lily welcomed and took Jane's hand.

After saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron, Harry Ginny James Olivia Jane Albus and Lily headed home. Olivia was going to share her room with Jane, which they were both ok with. After all they had a lot of catching up to do.

A week later Ginny was sitting on her rocking chair dressed in black. In-front of her sitting on a stool was 9 year old Lily, also dressed in black. Ginny was brushing Lily's long red hair, then tied into a pony tail. When she was fished, Ginny and Lily met Harry James Albus Olivia and Jane at the back door. The family walked through the door and arrived in Diagon alley.

Lying on their back door was 7 broom sticks. Harry, Ginny, James, Olivia, Jane, Albus and Lily got on the broom sticks and flew to the grave yard. As usual they were the last to arrive. Bill and Fleur who both dressed in black were talking with Gabrielle and Collin, who were also in black. Standing in-front of Gabrielle and Collin was: Abby was then 13 years old, Swan who had just turned 12 a few days before, and twins Nigel and Rolland who would be 9 the following month.

Fleur was holding 2 and a half year old Dove, Bill was holding four year old EJ, who was being too lazy to stand on his own two feet. Standing in a line by age beside and Fleur and Bill were their other kids. Ali who had turned 13 back in March, Billy who had turned 12 two weeks before, Nina who would be getting her Hogwarts letter in August, Molly age 10, Fred age 9, Bella age 8 and Felix age 7. Each of them were dressed all in black.

Then there was Ron and Hermione, their daughter Rose who would be getting her letter in August, and Hugo age 8. The there was Molly, Arthur, Charlie, George and his wife Ava. Then Percy with his wife and their daughter Victorie, who would be getting her letter in August, along with their two other daughters: Dominique age 10 and Roxanne age 7. Then of course they were the others who had lost some one including Luna, Neville and Sunny who had turned 12 back in February.

Rose and Hugo got into an argument about something that had happened earlier that day. Hugo began throwing stones at his sister and accidently hit one of the graves with a stone. Hermione smacked him with a book, she had brought for some reason, and told him off. Ron then made him apologise to Rose for throwing the stones at her in the first place.

"Hi everyone thanks for coming, today is the annual tribute, this year it will be the children who call out the names" Ginny said.

"Alright so let's begin" Harry stated.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Hedwig, Bathilda Bagshot" James began.

"Amelia Bones, Alaster Moody, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore" Albus continued.

"Lily Potter, "Dobby, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin" Lily continued.

"Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory," Ali stated.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Bertha Jorkins, Pavarti Patil and so many others" Abby said.

"They were family, friends and some were strangers, but they will always be missed and remembered. They were Hero's even if they didn't start out that way" Olivia stated.

"So we all stand here today, to thank you for sacrificing your lives to save ours" Billy said.

"Many of us wouldn't be here, if you hadn't been heroes, thank you" Sunny stated.

This year as everyone went around placing roses on the graves, they thanked the person before placing the roses on the graves. This is an important day for everyone in the magical world, but it was most important for the children. A chance to teach them what being a hero is all about, and teaching them that it's never too late to be the hero.


End file.
